Book of Omakes part 1
by LightStripe
Summary: FOR MY BOOK OF OMAKES PART 1


Omake: Chibi Kyuubi

Back in the time of the dinosaurs, Kyuubi and the other bijuu were just children. One day they were building a fort together. Shukaku was acting like he had too much sugar and cutting down every tree in sight. Nibi was doing her best to get Kyuubi to notice her. The others just rolled their eyes at this and continued to work while Kyuubi was oblivious to the whole thing. Soon the fort was done.

"Yay!" cried Nibi.

"The precious," said Shukaku. Then, a T-Rex stepped on it.

"Hey!" yelled Kyuubi. "Say you're sorry!"

"Make me shrimp," said the T-Rex as he laughed at the bijuu who were only the size of puppies.

Ten years later the same T-Rex was walking along looking for a bite to eat. Then, suddenly, he was in the shadow of something else. Kyuubi looked at him and grinned.

"**Who's the shrimp now?**"

--

Omake:

Sakura and Hinata were at the tea house, drinking some nice hot tea. It was about a week before the chunin exams and they were getting some down time. That's when a question popped into Sakura's head.

"Hey Hinata," she began. "I know you like Naruto, but why? I mean, what makes him so much better than Sasuke?" Hinata answered her in a calm voice, without stuttering. This only happened when she was drinking tea.

"Well, there are several reasons," she began. "He is kind and very funny. He's confidant but not arrogant. Every time he falls down, he gets right back up and try's again." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "Also, his (cough) is bigger than Sasuke's." Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes became dish plates.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I got curious after that sex education class and decided to make some comparisons," explained the Hyuga girl with a deep blush. Sakura became very interested.

"So how close was the difference?"

"I had a hard time finding Sasuke's. It was just so small I thought he didn't have one."

Later that day, Sasuke was seen with a device that had 'Swedish Made' written on it.

--

Omake:

'What drove Itachi insane'

Sasuke was in his brother's old room looking for a scroll. It was said that shortly before Itachi began to act weird he had brought home a powerful summoning scroll that had the summons that were unbeatable. After seeing Naruto in action, he realized that he two needed a summons. Finally he found it. He wrote his name in blood on it and then tried it out.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" What he got was an old guy with a red sweater.

"Hello neighbor," he said in a creepy voice and Sasuke canceled the jutsu. He then decided to try again.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" This time he got another guy in red with an odd hair do who seemed to be working out.

"I'm a pony. I'm a pony," he kept repeating and Sasuke canceled it. Then Sasuke tried once more and put all his chakra into it. There was a lot of smoke this time and he felt two arms wrapped around him. Then it spoke.

"I love you. You love me." This went on for hours.

The village found Sasuke the next day on the ground twitching like a made man. Soon after that he began to kill people who said the word love. The village had no choice but to lock him up

--

Last omakes for the day

Omake:

'Rin won't say she's in love'

Rin was walking on top of the Hokage Monument while thinking about her feelings for our blond hero. Earlier she had nearly kissed him and was wondering what had possessed her to do something like that. She liked him, but she told herself he was a good friend and nothing more. Sure he's kind, helpful, trusting, good looking, full of energy, and…

"What's the matter with me?" she asked herself out loud. "I can't be in love with Naruto. I mean, what if the same thing that happened to Obito happened to Naruto?" That was when the music came out of no where.

Rin:**  
**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!

Then, the stone faces of the Hokage Monument began to sing chorus.

Chorus:  
Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of!

Rin:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no!

Chorus:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh!

Rin:

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Chorus:  
You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

Rin:

Whoa

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Chorus:

Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love!

Rin:

This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Chorus:

You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love

Rin:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Chorus:

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Rin:  
Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

As one could imagine, a lot of people in the village were freaking out. Yes, this little musical number had been seen and heard by everyone.

"How did the heads sing?" asked one person. To this no one had an answer. The Hokage had his own question.

"Why was my face singing in alto?" asked the Hokage.

Omake 2:

'Alternate Pain'

"Wait," said Naruto as he calmed down and narrowed his eyes. "_You _trained my father?"

"That's right brat," said Jiraiya with a smug look on his face.

"Prove it," said Naruto. "My father's journal said something about a **Peeking Tom Jutsu**. If you can do it then I'll believe you are who you say you are."

"Fine," shouted Jiraiya. With that, he turned to the wall of the hot spring and shouted, "**Peeking Tom Jutsu!**" Just like the first time, lasers shot out of his eyes and destroyed the wall. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya got a look at his executioners. There was Tsume, Hana, Momiji, Michi, Yoshino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, and Yugao Uzuki.

"**YOU**," said Momiji with fire in her eyes.

"Wait Momiji," said Jiraiya as he put up his hands. "This wasn't my idea. It was his." He turned his head to where Naruto should have been. Sadly for him, Naruto had bailed with Haku the moment the ero-sennin had turned his back.

"Get him," yelled Tsume. With that, all of the women charged at Jiraiya. At that moment of time, he had only one thing to say.

"Mommy!"

--

END OF BOOK OF OMAKES PART1


End file.
